Thoughtcrimes: The Atrium
by reen212000
Summary: Sometimes interrogations don't go so well. Written for matterofthemind challenge 7.


Disclaimer: One day I will be convicted of kidnapping, but right now, they're just visiting.

This is #7 on the matteofthemind rchallenge list on LJ.

Freya walked slowly out of the interrogation room. i I will not let him get to me! /i Looking up and down the pleasantly lit halls of the precinct, she instinctively turned right. She tried to smile at the officers gathered around a desk.

_:Oh my God! She is hot!:_

_:Who is that?:_

_:She looks none too happy.:_ "Hi there!"

Freya blinked twice as she was pulled out of everyone's thoughts. "Um. Hi. Sorry, I just, um..."

"Needed a walk? I totally understand. Listen," the tall officer took a step closer. "We've got a nice new atrium around the corner. Personally, I think it gets used more than they planned."

A ghost of a smile touched her lips. "I could sure use some air. Thanks." Exiting the building to the nearly enclosed courtyard, Freya breathed in the spring air. She started pacing to clear her mind.

Brendan was onto something when she had to leave; the images still bore into her mind. His had mind focused on a series of files and photos, sharpening with an intensity that left her reeling. In a flurry of remembered stacks of paper, she watched as he "flipped" through files in his mind. She had backed off then, turning her attention to the suspect, Mason Harlow.

The man was not human. _I will not let him get to me!_ Of all the people she had read about, all the reports, nothing prepared her for what she saw. Breathing deeply, she pushed the images away, trying to focus on the good and pure things around her. The birds chirping, the melting snow on the ground, the crisp blue sky above.

She heard the door open, but he didn't announce himself. Brendan was completely still, within and without, for a precious moment. Freya pretended not to notice, and continued pacing. He was there for her, and that was all she needed right now.

------------------------

They finally caught a break in their case. Rigorous questioning had paid off, but Freya seemed a bit offish. When Brendan found her, Freya was prowling the atrium like a caged animal. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know she was upset. Most times when she was really angry, Freya would go running. She would run until her legs throbbed and ached, until her knees were like jelly.

Brendan thought he was the only one losing sleep, but today she looked tired, more irritable than ever. He had, once again, pulled an all-nighter, but this time he was prepared. There was a cheap motel one block away from the office, and he used it primarily to shower and change. But last night, he decided to actually use the bed. He woke up the next morning surrounded by books and files and pictures. The crick in his back wasn't helping his mood either.

Brendan finally tracked down their leading suspect, and began interrogating him. After nearly two hours of spinning his wheels, Brendan knew he had hit a brick wall. It was Freya's day off, but as much as he didn't want to disturb her, this case was important.

She had gladly accepted his bribe of dinner and a movie. "Hope you don't mind, but June is coming too. She's worried about you."

Now, all he felt was regret. Whatever she had seen in that man's mind sent her fleeing from the room. Freya hadn't run away, or even looked upset. She had politely excused herself, and calmly stepped out of the room. But Brendan had worked with her long enough to know when there was trouble. He could feel the waves of sheer anger emanating from her.

He let her go, hoping she would calm down and reveal whatever secret she had uncovered. For now, he had two more questions for the suspect. A memory struck him just as he opened his mouth. A single sentence had caught his eye just before he had fallen asleep the night before. Brendan hoped to use this information as ammunition.

The distraction Freya provided, put a crack in the man's stony facade. Forty-five minutes later, he nearly had a confession. The guy's lawyer showed up miraculously, and they had to release him from custody. _Don't even think you're off the hook, Mason. I'll be back._ Brendan had gathered enough evidence, but they needed to officially charge Harlow Mason. The next step was within reach, and one more all-nighter would be his reward. Rubbing his temples to soothe the pounding ache, he set off to find his friend and partner.

The police station where they held the interrogation was new and beautifully built. It had a very nice atrium, where people could sit in the sunshine and get some much needed air. The atrium was the second place Brendan searched, realizing it's exactly where he would go.

He watched her pace, back and forth, breath condensing in the frigid air. Brendan stood just outside the door, the cold air catching by surprise. Pulling his coat tighter, he waited until she was ready to talk. A half hour later, she finally acknowledged his presence.

"I said I wouldn't let him get to me," Freya announced cryptically. "Do you even want to know what was going through his mind when you questioned him?"

Brendan shrugged. "It was probably horrific. Selling people is not a pretty thing. He most likely gained pleasure from every person he tortured."

"Just for information? I don't understand why... why someone..."

Brendan took several steps forward, standing beside her once she stopped pacing. "Information is a very big business." He flexed his stiffening fingers. _:When did it get so cold?:_

She looked around, as if noticing for the first time she was outside. "What are you doing out here?" It came out more harsh than she meant, but his thoughts revealed it didn't make him uncomfortable. "I'll be inside in a minute." Freya watched a shiver travel his body.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just making sure my partner is okay." Brendan smiled around chattering teeth. "Are you okay?"

The telepath seemed to consider his question. After a deep breath, Freya smiled. "I will be." Threading her arm through his, she steered him toward the door. "How long were you standing here?"

Again he shrugged, thinking about the answer. "Don't worry about it. 'S long as y-you're all right, what d-does it m-matter?" Brendan watched her closely. Something still lurked in her shadowed eyes, but was quickly vanishing. His thoughts were dark with guilt. "I-I'm sorry you had t-to deal with that."

Her smile all but vanished. Freya peeked at his chaotic thoughts, and backed away mentally. _He never shuts off that head of his!_ "Being your partner, I realize there will be people worse than Mason. And, some not so disturbing."

They entered the warm building, arms linked. As they let go, Brendan tried to catch her eyes again. He wanted to see if the monster had been chased away. _:Still there, but fading. Good.:_

Freya smiled slightly. "I'll be fine. Promise." Another shiver. "You really need to eat more. You know, insulation."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't change the subject." Brendan looked her straight in the eye. "Need to talk? You know where to find me. Deal?"

"Asleep at your desk?" She laughed when he tried to look hurt. "Oh, all right. Deal. Same goes for you." Sobering, Freya squeezed his arm. "Listen, about Mason–"

Brendan smiled, finally feeling warmer. "Save it. We'll talk about it later." Re-buttoning his coat, he gestured toward the door. "I'm sure he'll make bail in an hour, and he'll get comfortable. Between the two of us, partner, we'll nail him."

Freya glimpsed at his thoughts. She saw a motel room with files in neat stacks all over the room. "I don't know if I helped or not."

A frown creased his brow. "Of course you helped. You're my ace in the hole. Think the CIA has a telepath? Nope." Opening the door, they stepped outside again, this time heading for the car. "Let's get outta here. I'm starving."

Brendan completely ignored the look of shock on her face.

-----------------

The end.


End file.
